The Best and Worst of Times
by Ricker23
Summary: GSR. Grissom and Sara finally talk about this when he picks her up after her DUI incident and attempt to move forward. Chapter 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

**The Best and Worst of Time**s  
  
By Rica (AKA Ricker23)  
  
**Pairing:** Grissom/Sara  
  
**Rating:** PG13 just to be safe. May change later.  
  
**Summary:** Grissom and Sara finally talk about "this" when he picks her up after her DUI incident and attempt to move forward. Written mainly from Sara's POV.  
  
**Spoilers:** Up to Bloodlines.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters; they belong to someone else. I am merely borrowing them for a few moments.  
  
**A/N:** This is my first attempt at fan fiction. Many thanks to Cheryl and Joy for their invaluable assistance and encouragement. Any mistakes belong to me. Feedback is welcome.  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
It was the best of times; it was the worst of times.  
  
Let's start with the worst. In life, many times we have to go through the worst to get to the best.  
  
I'm sitting at the Police Department, waiting. I remember waiting here with Suzanna Kirkwood before her ill-fated lineup several months ago. Now I'm waiting for HIM. I know they called HIM. I hear voices in the hallway; one voice in particular stands out, the one that has haunted my dreams for more years than I want to admit. I hear footsteps coming closer and I know it's HIM. My senses are on overload, like they always are when HE is around. He sits down beside me. I can feel his eyes on me. I can't look at him. My head is bowed and my hands are clasped in front of me. Then I hear him sigh...his sigh...a sound I have come to both love and hate.  
  
Then the unexpected happens. He reaches over and takes hold of my hand and says softly, "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
After a brief moment, I finally look over at HIM, at Gil Grissom, my Supervisor, dreading what I will see in his eyes. Instead of the anger or disappointment I expect, there is only tenderness, concern, and something else I don't quite recognize.  
  
As if in unspoken agreement, we both stand and walk out, his hand never leaving mine until we get to the car. After seeing that I am buckled in, he walks over to the driver's side, gets in and buckles up. He then reaches over and takes my left hand in his once again, this time lacing our fingers together.  
  
"Do you feel up to a cup of coffee and talking?" he asks me as he starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.  
  
Although I really don't, the fact that he is asking does not escape me. I shrug and answer, "Sure".  
  
Grissom momentarily turns his blue eyes toward me and asks softly, almost in a whisper, "Sara, are you okay? Really okay?"  
  
Not the lecture I was expecting, but there is still time for that, I think. "Yes, I'm fine." I look down at our clasped hands and can't help but smile. My heart is fluttering at the contact, my breathing somewhat labored. Willing my eyes back to the road, I realize that we aren't going to the diner as I had assumed. I turn and look at Grissom.  
  
Sensing my eyes on him, he looks at me and seeing the unspoken question, he just raises his eyebrow and smiles. The drive continues in silence, until I realize we have turned onto his street. "Grissom, I don't think this is a good idea," I say. "Let's go to the diner".  
  
Grissom just looks at me and says, "Sara, we have a lot to talk about and I would rather not be interrupted."  
  
His true intention in talking at his townhouse is to deprive them both of an escape from the conversation. Having resolved to set things right with Sara, he thought to himself, 'If I don't do this now, I may really be too late and end up losing Sara forever'.  
  
When his phone rang earlier in the evening and he realized Sara was in trouble, Grissom experienced a moment of sheer panic, thoughts of her being injured or worse crowded his heart and brought a stinging to his eyes. When he heard that she was okay, he tried to will his defenses back up, but realized he didn't want to. On the way over to where Sara was being held, Grissom had allowed himself to briefly reflect on the past year. He knew he had been distant towards her but it was only to protect himself. At least that was how he rationalized his behavior. He could no longer do that. No more denials. No more half-truths. It was time to lay it all on the line. It was now or never.  
  
"Okay", I sigh, after contemplating his reasoning. To myself, I think 'let's just get it over with. It can't be any worse than I have imagined it'.  
  
Only when he pulls into his driveway does Grissom let go of my hand. We get out and walk toward the front door. He places his left hand at the small of my back, silently guiding me. I realize how much I have missed the little touches that we used to share.  
  
Grissom unlocks his door and stands back to allow me to enter first, following me in quickly before closing the door behind him. He turns on the light and guides me, again with his hand on my back, toward the sofa. "Have a seat. Coffee?" he asks.  
  
"Sure" I answer, settling on the sofa while Grissom goes to the kitchen and begins making coffee. While waiting for the coffee to finish, he just leans against the counter and watches me. I can feel his eyes on me but cannot bring myself to look at him. I just lean back and close my eyes for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, there is movement at my side and I feel the cushion dip as Grissom sits beside me, holding two cups of coffee. He hands me mine and we both just sit there, staring into the cups as if they contain all the answers to life's mysteries. Or maybe it is simply to gather courage.  
  
Grissom takes a deep breath and starts to speak. "Sara, I don't know where to begin. I know things have been strained between us for some time now and I'm not sure how to go about fixing them. But I'm sure of one thing, Sara; I do want to fix it. When I got that call earlier tonight, I have to tell you..." He couldn't put into words what he had felt. "What happened to us, Sara? When did it go so wrong?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Grissom. It was when I asked you to dinner after the lab explosion and you turned me down. From then on, you basically ignored me. For years, we've played this little game of flirting, pushing and pulling." I make motions with my hands to get my point across. "I decided that I couldn't go on like that anymore, that the only way to find out what this was between us was to ask you out to dinner so we could talk about it away from the lab. That was my intention when I got to work. Funny that I would pick the day of the explosion to work up the courage to ask you out." Shaking my head, I look down at my hands and contemplate the irony of the situation.  
  
"But Sara, you didn't ask me out until AFTER the explosion..." He is looking at me intently, trying to follow my line of thinking.  
  
"Yes, but I tried on several occasions throughout shift to get you alone. It's funny when I think about it now...I'd see you in the hallway, start to approach, then someone would appear, needing your attention. Then, when we never could connect", I shrug my shoulders in a hopeless gesture, "I thought maybe that was my answer, that maybe it wasn't meant to be. Then the explosion happened and in that moment, everything changed. I realized that we may never have a second chance to do the things that are important to us. I was more determined than ever. There you were, kneeling in front of me asking if I was okay. You called me 'honey'. Did you even realize that?" I turn pained eyes on him.  
  
"Not at first. I was operating on adrenaline at that point. I had no idea that you were anywhere near the lab when it exploded. Then I saw you sitting on the curb, looking shell-shocked and all I could do was react to you. Then later, there you were, leaning in my doorway like you've done so many times before. You know what happened next." He looks down at his hands to avoid my gaze.  
  
"Yeah, you turned down my dinner invitation and ultimately cut me off from you completely, both personally AND professionally."  
  
Grissom turns toward me to look deep into my eyes, his arm casually draped across the back of the sofa, so close to my shoulders. "Sara, that was never my intention. There were other issues I was dealing with, things I didn't want to share with anyone, least of all you."  
  
"Why not? After all we've been through over the years, didn't you think you could trust me?"  
  
"It wasn't a matter of trust, Sara. It was self-preservation. I've kept myself hidden for so long that I don't know how to operate any other way. I've been alone my entire adult life. It's all I've known. It's who I am."  
  
"Grissom, I don't exactly throw myself out there either. You know that. We're so much alike in that way. We're both extremely private people, dedicated to our jobs, jobs that surround us with death and pain and suffering. Jobs where we can't always make a difference. But we keep on trying, hoping that on the next case, justice will prevail and the good guys will win." My voice is rising, becoming strong with the passion I feel for my work.  
  
"I know that. That's one of the things that I admire most about you, Sara. Your dedication, your zeal to get at the truth, whatever that may be, wherever it may lead you." His arm drops to my shoulders. "Maybe that zeal is what scares me most about you, that you will see inside myself to the real me and not like what you see. A jaded, middle-aged man with nothing to offer."  
  
"Grissom, don't sell yourself short. You have a lot to offer..."  
  
"Let me finish, Sara" he says gently as he pulls me closer to his side. "Aside from the bureaucracy of my position and all that entails, I was worried about Greg. I also had Cavallo to deal with concerning the investigation into the explosion, which was enough to drive any person mad. I was also dealing with a medical condition that needed my undivided attention. In fact, when you asked me to dinner, I had just made the decision to schedule surgery." He is talking so low now that it is good that we are sitting so close or I might not have heard this admission  
  
"Surgery?" I swivel my head quickly to search his eyes. "What for? Are you okay?" So many questions are running through my mind but I can't put them into words fast enough.  
  
"I'm fine now, Sara. The surgery was to correct a genetic hearing disorder called Otosclerosis, which if left untreated, would have left me deaf. My mother is deaf. I was raised in a silent house; our only communication was through sign language. Maybe that's why I have such a hard time talking around you. By the time I have figured out how to put into words a response to one of your challenges, you're gone."  
  
"That's why you took those couple of weeks off, isn't it? That also explains why you know sign language. I had wondered about that when we were working a case a few years ago. A student from the college for the hearing impaired had been killed. When I asked you about it you wouldn't answer so I just let it go."  
  
Grissom continues, "I didn't tell anyone about the surgery, until the night before. Catherine was the only one I told because I was putting her in charge. She had to know but I asked her not to tell anyone else. I didn't want anyone else to know about it because I didn't want it to change the way people thought of me. I thought that they would see me as deficient, unable to do my job."  
  
Tears are now filling my eyes and I can't stop them from spilling over and down my cheeks. The thought of this man going through that alone makes me so sad. I don't even realize that I am shaking.  
  
"Sara, honey, don't cry. Please, I can't stand to see you cry." His voice full of anguish, he says, "Don't cry for me. I'm fine now. Shh...it's okay, it'll be okay." Grissom pulls me tighter into his embrace and brings his other arm around me. My hand is on his thigh and I feel his strength, his warmth filling me. We sit like this for what seems like forever. Finally, when I feel in control of my emotions again, I turn to look at him, only to see him staring at me intently, a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
With another sigh, he asks gently, "Sara, I have to ask...I have to know, the drinking...is it a problem?"  
  
"No, it's not. I mean, yeah, I have been drinking a little more than I normally do, but it's not a problem. The last year has taken a toll on me and I just didn't know how to handle it. I've always been in control and I felt that control slipping. On top of everything else, I was pretty upset about Nick getting the Key Position and YOUR sorry excuse for giving the recommendation to Nick. That really hurt me, Grissom. It was another slap in my face. Like I wasn't good enough for the position." I take a deep breath to calm down.  
  
At that comment, Grissom opens his mouth to interrupt, but sensing Sara's need to get through this, he decides to wait and save that conversation for later.  
  
"Anyway", I continue, "after the Linley Parker case was closed, Nick, Warrick and I headed out for a couple drinks. As we were leaving, Warrick asked if we wanted to grab a bite to eat, but both Nick and I said we were just going to call it a night. I didn't think I was over the limit, Grissom; I only had a few beers, but I didn't have anything to eat." I shake my head slowly, lost in thought now. "I know better. I should not have gotten in the car to drive home. How many times have I worked a scene where alcohol is involved? It was just stupid. Really stupid."  
  
Grissom pulls me tighter and rests his bearded cheek on the top of my head. It's such a comforting moment. One I never thought I would experience, except maybe in my dreams.  
  
"There was one other time when it was an issue", I continue, keeping my eyes staring straight ahead. "Remember when that couple was murdered outside their house a couple weeks back? Well, shift was over and I had gone to get something to eat and had a couple beers with breakfast. Then I got the call and headed to the scene. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been drinking so I kept popping cough drops. Brass called me on it and at first, I told him I thought I was coming down with something. Later, he approached me at LVPD. He really was very nice, almost fatherly, about it. I explained what happened. He just said that he was looking out for me."  
  
Finally, I look at him. His arms are still wrapped around me. I draw comfort from that and begin again, "I have a confession to make...I guess this is as good a time as any, since I'm laying all of my cards on the table. I'm not sure how to say it, but...I heard what you said to Dr. Lurie in the interrogation room." At that, Grissom gasps, but I continue. "I was walking by and saw you and Brass in there with him and his lawyer and I stopped to listen. I felt so removed from that case, like I was on the outside looking in, that I just wanted to know what was going on. I didn't mean to hear..."  
  
"God, Sara..." I can feel his chest move as he takes in a breath. "I'll never forget that moment when I walked into her bathroom and saw her lying on the floor surrounded by blood. To this day, I'm haunted by that image. I actually think my heart stopped beating. She looked so much like you." He closes his eyes, and I can tell he is seeing it in his mind again. "It was all I could do to take my next breath. Once I finished with the walk- through, all I wanted to do was to see you." He opens his eyes to look at me as if to punctuate his thought. "To see for myself that you were okay. I walked out the front door and looked for you. Once our eyes met across the lawn and I knew you were okay, I could breathe a little easier. I know that seems irrational. I mean, logically I knew that wasn't you in that bathroom. But it could have been."  
  
Tears are filling his eyes now, clouding the beautiful blue orbs, and I see the same anguish in them now that I remember seeing that night so many months ago. He makes no move to wipe at the tears as he continues. "The reason I wanted you on the perimeter was so that you wouldn't see Debbie Marlin. I wanted to shield you from that. Hell, maybe I wanted to shield myself from seeing you in there, in that awful room. I was keeping you on the outside." With a short laugh, he continues "I guess that's what I've been doing for years now, keeping you on the perimeter of my life, just close enough to see you and touch you when I couldn't help myself, but far enough away that you couldn't penetrate the interior. I'm so sorry Sara."  
  
"I did see her, Grissom, when I went to print her. I admit it did shock me. Later, when Catherine mentioned the resemblance, I played it down, like I didn't notice. But I did. It was...surreal, seeing someone that looked so much like me on a slab in the morgue." I shudder; that image still fresh in my mind.  
  
"When Brass and I were talking with Lurie" Grissom said, "it hit me. We, Lurie and I, really aren't that different. We are both middle-aged men, dedicated to our careers. Then someone young and beautiful comes along and shakes the basic foundation of our existence. The difference between us is that he took that chance. I couldn't do it. I will regret that for the rest of my life, Sara. I let my insecurities and cowardice stand in the way of having something in my life that would make it all worthwhile. I've never sustained a relationship in my adult life. Something always happens to mess it up, most always work-related. Our job is not your typical 9-5, is it?" He smiles wryly.  
  
I'm amazed at the ease with which we have been talking. Never before have we had a conversation that was this intense, this honest, this insightful. I'm finally getting a look at the real Gil Grissom, and he is so much more than I ever thought or could have hoped for.  
  
It dawns on me that we have been sitting on the sofa talking for a couple hours when suddenly my stomach growls, reminding me that I still haven't eaten. I'm a little embarrassed but Grissom just laughs. The first time he's laughed since I first saw him at LVPD, even longer than that if truth be told. Soon I am laughing too. It feels good to just let go of some of the tension.  
  
Grissom squeezes me tighter in his embrace before releasing me to stand up. "How about something to eat? I've got eggs...I can make us some omelets and toast." He says this as he is walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds good" I answer, as I stand up as well. I pick up our coffee cups and carry them to the kitchen. He starts gathering the items to make the omelets. The coffee has grown cold and I rinse out the cups and the coffeepot. Together we go about fixing the meal, Grissom making the omelets and me making toast and fresh coffee. It is like working a scene together. We anticipate each other's movements and maneuver around each other, often mimicking each other's actions with an ease that has always amazed me. Like we are in perfect harmony. Symmetry. I smile slightly at this realization.  
  
When we sit down at the table, there is an easy silence as we eat. The omelets are light and fluffy, flavorful with onions, peppers, mushrooms and several kinds of cheese I would be hard-pressed to name. Who knew Grissom could cook!  
  
After a while, Grissom puts his fork down, and looks at me, not saying anything. When I finally make eye contact with him, he opens his mouth to say something; his tongue appearing between his lips for just a moment, then sighs lightly and says, "Sara, I want you to do something for me."  
  
With a little apprehension and curiosity, I set my fork down as well and reply, "What?"  
  
"Take a couple weeks off, relax, go visit family, friends, see movies, sleep. Whatever helps you to relax. You really DO need some time to recoup. I know the last year has been tough on you, culminating in what happened earlier tonight. I don't want you to burn out. I see it happen all the time in this line of work."  
  
"But..." I stammer, frowning slightly.  
  
"Please. If for no other reason, do it for me."  
  
I am unsure about this, but find myself answering, "I guess, okay. What will you tell the others?"  
  
"Just that you are taking a well-deserved vacation, and getting some of those ten weeks you've built up off the books and HR off my back" he says with his trademark smirk and a wink.  
  
Smiling, I get up from the table, gathering our dishes and heading to the kitchen, intent on cleaning up.  
  
"Just put them in the sink", he tells me, stifling a yawn. "I'll deal with them later."  
  
Realizing that he is as tired as I am, I say, "I should be getting home now. It's getting late and you need to rest.  
  
"If you're sure then," he says and then the next moment, I hear the same words that started this eye-opening conversation hours ago, "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: **Rica (aka ricker23)  
**Disclaimers:** See Chapter 1  
  
**A/N:** Thanks to Cheryl, Joy and Alicia for their invaluable assistance and encouragement. Any mistakes belong to me. Feedback is welcome. (This is written mainly from Sara's POV.)  
  
**Chapter 2  
**  
The first two days of my vacation are a blur. I'm not sure what I should do. Do I alter my sleep schedule to a more normal one, like sleeping at night and not during the daylight hours? Or would that make it harder to get back into the groove when it's time to return to work? I decide to wing it for the next few days and see what happens.  
  
My mind keeps going back over my lengthy conversation with Grissom. I play it again and again, reveling in the memories of him holding my hand, the gentleness and warmth of his embrace, shedding tears for me and with me.  
  
My memory then shifts to the drive to my apartment. When we had settled in the car, he reached over and took my hand again lacing his fingers with mine. Holding tight, his thumb occasionally caressed my hand. When we got to my apartment, he parked in the visitor parking and we got out of the car together. Coming around to my side, he once again took my hand. When we got to my door, he turned me into his arms and gently kissed my forehead. His beard tickled my skin and I shivered slightly. He pulled me tighter into his embrace and my arms automatically went around his waist. My eyes closed and his warmth and his scent surrounded me.  
  
We stood there for a few minutes, just holding each other and swaying slightly. Dropping my head, I smiled into his chest, where his heart is beating a little faster, and said, "Thank you for everything, Grissom. For picking me up, for not yelling at me, for feeding me, for talking with me." Looking up, I fixed my eyes directly onto his and continued, "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
Finally dragging himself from me with a contented sigh, he replied, "I'm glad we talked Sara. It was long overdue. We still have a lot to talk about." With another light kiss to my forehead, he whispered, "Good night, Sara. Sleep well". He waited until I was inside and the door locked behind me and then I heard the sound of his footsteps fading down the hall. I turned off the light and headed off to sleep, where I dreamed of those soft, warm lips, only this time they were touching my lips, not my forehead.  
  
Bringing myself out of my reverie, I pick up a new crime novel and begin reading. I only get through a chapter or two before I drifting off to asleep.  
  
Actually, I slept more during those first two days than ever before. I suppose I need more sleep than I normally allow myself. In between naps, I do some general housekeeping chores, clean out the fridge, vacuum, dust, laundry, things that normally get put off for sometime in the future. By the end of the second day I am going stir crazy. I read all the new forensic journals that had arrived in the mail the last couple of weeks. I email my parents and a few friends from San Francisco, read several Internet newspapers and magazines, and download a few songs I have heard on the radio. I defrag my computer and run virus scans against those PESKY bugs; my computer is now as clean as my apartment. Resisting the urge to turn on the police scanner, I pick up my book once more and read a few more chapters before falling asleep again.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, work at the lab is very busy for Grissom and the rest of the team. Crime doesn't take a holiday, even when one of their own does. Greg is assigned to the field on an as-needed basis, mainly helping bag and tag evidence. Warrick, Nick and Catherine are enjoying tutoring Greg in the proper collection and handling of evidence. Grissom stays behind at the lab, trying to catch up on the paperwork that seems to multiply at an alarming rate. One of the many downsides of being a supervisor.  
  
Although he wouldn't admit it, Grissom misses seeing Sara. He misses the sight of her lounging in his doorway at the end of shift to discuss the particulars of a case. Misses seeing her walking down the hallway, her focus intent on getting to one place or another. Misses seeing her bent over a microscope or sitting at the computer, looking for a missing piece of evidence that will solve a troublesome case. 'Okay', he finally admits to himself with some reluctance, 'I just miss Sara.' His statement to her not too so long ago, 'I haven't seen you in a while, have I' and her cryptic response 'You see me every day' takes on new meaning. He has taken her presence for granted, seeing but not really seeing her, a situation he hopes to rectify if she'll just give him another chance.  
  
  
  
On the third morning, just about the time shift would be ending my cell phone rings. I note on the display that it's Grissom's cell. Smiling, I answer, "You just can't resist checking up on me, can you?"  
  
He laughs. "I just want to see how you are getting along. Have you gotten any rest?"  
  
"Yes, I have. In fact you'll be happy to know that I've slept more in the last few days than I have in years. But now I'm bored Grissom" I whine. "Are you sure you don't need my help at the lab?" I ask hopefully.  
  
With a hearty chuckle, Grissom answers, "No. We've got it under control right now. It's been busy but we're managing. Believe it or not, Greg has been a big help. He just might end up making a good CSI in spite of himself!" There's a slight pause before he continues, "Sara..." he stammers, "I...umm...I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Astonished that Grissom is actually asking me out, I answer without hesitation, "Yes, I would like that."  
  
"Great. How about I pick you up about 4:30? That should give us plenty of time before I have to head in to the lab...We are short-staffed you know", he joked. "We'll have an early dinner and maybe take a drive out to Lake Mead. Do you eat seafood? There's this place I know, The Grille. They have great calamari. I'm sure you can get vegetarian dishes there, but I'll check first, if that's okay with you?" He rushes the last sentences out in a hurry, nervous that she might change her mind.  
  
"Sounds good" I say. If possible my smile grows even wider.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna finish up some paperwork here and head home. I'll see you at 4:30. And Sara, umm...I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight." In almost a whisper, he says shyly, "I've missed you."  
  
Absolutely giddy now, I answer with complete honesty, "I've missed you, too, Grissom. See you later."  
  
After hanging up, I dance around the room for a little while before telling myself to try and rest. But I just can't seem to, I'm too excited. I turn up the radio and fall onto the sofa in a daze, just willing the hours to pass quickly.  
  
At the lab, Grissom closes his cell phone, picks up his briefcase and heads out the door. Walking down the maze of hallways towards the exit, he's grinning like there's no tomorrow. He doesn't notice the astonished and amused looks directed his way from the people he passes along the way. A smiling Gil Grissom is not an everyday occurrence around the lab. Oblivious to his surroundings, his only thoughts are on Sara and the night ahead. He can't wait to see her again.  
  
  
  
By 3:30, I've already had my shower and am trying to decide what to wear. I know the place we're going to and it's not really dressy but I feel like dressing up. With the exception of the odd court appearances, I don't think Grissom has ever seen me in anything except work clothes so I decide it's time to break out the 'glad rags'. What I want is something feminine without being over the top. With a quick search of my closet, I find just the outfit, a silk pantsuit that my mother bought me for some occasion, one that I didn't think I'd ever wear. Ivory with black trim, the pants are wide-legged and flowing. The sleeveless V-neck top is long with slits on either side. A matching shawl completes the outfit. Looking through my few accessories, I decide on the pearl necklace and earrings my parents gave me when I graduated from Harvard. Luckily I have a pair of mid-heel black shoes. I decide to leave my hair curly and apply makeup sparingly. By 4:00, I am dressed and fidgeting nervously on the sofa, part of me waiting for him to call and cancel, afraid he will withdraw from me once again.  
  
  
  
Simultaneously, in a townhouse not too far away, Grissom is anxiously preparing for his dinner date with Sara. Not the fashion hound, he is unsure of what to wear. Knowing that he has to go to work afterward, his first thought is casual. But he thinks better of it and pulls out a pair of charcoal gray slacks and matching sports coat. He looks through his shirts until he sees one his mother gave him for Christmas last year, which he's never worn. It is a brilliant blue chambray; sure to bring out the blue of his eyes...at least according to his mother. Deciding against a tie, he heads off to shower. After his shower, he trims his beard, wondering if he should shave it off. Shaking his head, he runs a comb through his salt and pepper hair, willing his curls to cooperate. By 3:30, he is dressed and pacing nervously.  
  
  
  
Promptly at 4:30, there's a knock on my door. I look through the peephole and there he is, looking slightly distorted. I open the door and...wow...he looks amazing. Grissom in casual clothes is sexy, but Grissom in a suit? I know that I am staring but I can't help it. What makes it a little less embarrassing is that I realize he is staring at me with the same wonder in his eyes, as if we are seeing each other for the first time. I guess we are seeing each other for the first time through opened eyes, knowing that from this moment on nothing will be the same again. Nervously licking my suddenly dry lips, I step back to allow him to enter.  
  
  
  
He can't take his eyes off Sara. There she stands, staring at him like he's the only man in the world. She's smiling that wide smile of hers that causes a hitch in his breath and his heart to beat faster. 'I have never seen her look more beautiful than she does at this moment' he thinks to himself. 'She always looks beautiful to me, but right now? I'm speechless. I hope I don't embarrass myself and say something stupid, or worse, not be able to say anything at all.' As luck would have it, it appears that the gods are with him as he finds himself whispering reverently, "Sara, you look ...stunning."  
  
Smiling brightly I reply, "I could say the same to you, Grissom. You look like you belong on the cover of GQ."  
  
He blushes and with a shy smile, asks if I'm ready to go. At my nod, he picks up the shawl that is draped over the sofa and puts it around my shoulders. As we leave my apartment, he takes my hand, not releasing it until he is ushering me inside the car. Feeling comfortable in our tentative new relationship, I reach over and take hold of his hand, locking our fingers together. 'Two can play this game', I think to myself, eager to see what the evening ahead has in store for us.  
  
TBC


End file.
